U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,753,184 and 1,753,185 to Spence relate to enhancing the storage of guayule shrub by adding an amine stabilizing agent to stabilize the shrub and the rubber content thereof against deterioration.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,616,075 to Malani and Clark relates to enhancing the storage of guayule shrub by compression and forming a densified pellet to which antioxidants may be added. Antioxidants used included 2,6di-t-butyl-p-cresol and 6-t-butyl-2,4-xylenol.